Destruction
by Sailor Ra
Summary: Bleach x-over. "Why does he want me?" Hotaru looked at the green-eyed espada with fear plus a mixture of anger. "Because..you are the senshi of destruction." She wanted to add that she was also the senshi of rebirth too, but it wouldn't change anything.
1. Prologue

**Destruction**

"_Why does he even want me?" _

… "_You're the goddess of Destruction…" _

Prologue: Fake Death

The night was where things were reasonably kept invisible. Tokyo, Japan was no different, but if you looked at the night

"Mars Flame Sniper!" With a graceful flick of her wrist, a bow and arrow made of fire formed in the palm of her hands. She pulled the arrow string back, let it go to sending it toward the man with dark green eyes and a pale white face. In a blink of an eye, he dodged it and got appeared the raven haired warrior of Mars and with a gentle push he sent her flying into a wall, crumbling it into dust.

Then another woman with short blue hair came running behind him. Water already crystallized in her hand. "Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" The crystallized water formed into harp, and water flowed out of it before heading straight toward the man. He simply looked around until he noticed a woman with short blonde hair running toward him with a dangerous looking sword.

A yellow light formed in her hand, "World Shaking!" She hurled it at the ground and let it come toward him. He looked to see the crystallized water coming toward him and caught it in his hand before hurling it back at the blue-haired woman. Then he jumped out of the other attack and let it slam into the other woman who crashed into the ground making a large crater. He formed a bright green cero and aimed it at the blonde, but before cero could reach its target a girl with violet eyes stood in front of the other woman.

_There._

Ulquiorra didn't even flinch when he finally found his target. He didn't even pay attention as he looked up to see Grimmjow. He was busy dealing with an aqua haired woman who used a mirror to attack him and another woman with dark skin and green hair. Then there was that annoying woman with blonde hair and a Moon on her forehead.

"Silent wall!" She cried out as an energy barrier burst from her glaive. The sudden outburst caused Grimmjow to look down and his eyes widened with excitement. Because they had found their prey they didn't have to play these games with these little girls.

The cero soon faded, and Grimmjow appeared the blonde haired woman and grabbed her by the neck before throwing her into a building. The two women that he was dealing with before were now coming toward him. His smirk deepened.

"Play time is over, I'm afraid," he spat before throwing them into the ground. Ulquiorra got behind the two other girls and simply threw the blonde into a phone booth without in blinking. Then he grabbed the violet eyed girl and threw her into a building. He waited for the dust to settle down before he walked into the large hole in the wall.

She winced before staggering onto her feet. Grimmjow had fought her earlier so he wasn't surprised that the girl was already bleeding and bruised before. She didn't heal herself like he thought she would, but she just held out her glaive in attack position. She was breathing harder like she was gasping for air.

He stepped forward, "What if you die tonight?" Her eyes widened at his words, but she ignored them and focused on concentrating. "If you die we'll suddenly leave your friends and precious princess alone? Would you be willing to do that?"

Confusion appeared on her face. Was he making a deal with her? But why? This wasn't making any sense as he stepped closer to her. She pressed her glaive to his neck, but he didn't even wince when the sharp blade pierced his skin.

He knew she was curious, "Just simply fake your death and come with us to Hueco Mundo."

"And if I refuse?" She already knew the answer to this, and fear bubbled in her throat just thinking about it. He grabbed her wrist, breaking bone despite giving what seemed a gentle squeeze. She cried out in pain and moved her glaive to her other hand while the other went limp.

"I will shatter every one of your friends just like your wrist," and with that she silently nodded. A small green light formed in his hand before ramming into her stomach, flinging her body into another building with an anguish cry echoing everywhere.

"NO! Hotaru!" The aqua-haired woman got up and tried to run to the other girl before Grimmjow came and kicked her in the stomach. Ulquiorra walked over and picked up the limp girl before whispering a small chant that created a replica of the girl, but this replica was dead. He opened the portal to Hueco Mundo and walked in with Grimmjow following him in.

* * *

Sailor Ra: Before anyone decides to kill me-

Noah and Cain: (glares)

Sailor Ra: I couldn't help it! I couldn't help it! And I was watching episode 145-174 of Bleach and this god forsaken idea wouldn't leave me alone. This could also give me pratice on a new writing style I've been working on. Can you see it? Cany you see the difference? I really couldn't but...Aaa, never mind. Actually I have no idea who I want Hotaru to be paired with or if you guys have any suggestions.

Cain: You might regret that.

Sailor ra: Yeah, I kind of had a feeling. Before pairings start flooding in think about the storylines in Bleach during the time when Orihime must be saved by Ichigo (I actually like Orihime). Pairings that are possible would probably be one of the Espada or Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, Renji. Please don't make me do girl/girl pairings. I haven't gotten used to writing it (I have been praticing). The only pairings that I feel comfortable with would be MichiruHaruka and my own characters Butterfly and Dragonfly, but they are from Hellish Angels (Novel I've been working on for years) and that's a different story. So don't make me! Oh, I really don't have any idea. I just know how its going to work out plot wise, not romance wise (the world gasps in shock).

YES! I am working on Red Butterfly right now. And you'll be meeting Nel (I love her)! Okay, now umm, review. And Read my other stories if you want. So review...and give me suggestions. I think my writing in fighting sections are getting better, don't you? Okay, well I know Grimmjow working with anyone is a bit unlikely, but Aizen forced him. so I know I screwed up that part, but I've been doing a little research on Hollows and characters and stuff just to double-

Noah: SHUT UP!

Sailor Ra: Good point, um (cough) review and I do not own bleach or Sailor Moon. i'm just a fanfic writer who just wants to be published for her own work someday, but I will stick with fanfiction for a moment. So... don't kill me.


	2. Chapter One

**Destruction**

"_What's that?" A black butterfly flew through the window. _

_A five year old Hotaru reached up to grab it. _

"_It's a hell butterfly. It's just like you, Hotaru." _

Chapter One

Black Butterfly

The announcement came on the wings of a black butterfly. The princess of Saturn, the princess that represented them in the past and the only real solar princess that had any real connection to them, died last night. The lieutenants walked around the Soul Society with pale faces. Some even had red puffy eyes, as if they could feel the only connection to the solar princesses snap like a rubber band, and now left a bright red mark. This was impossible. The princess of death and destruction, and rebirth was now dead. No one was rumored to have known the girl during her human years. There was no point at the time, but now the strings of guilt tugged at them.

The captains of the thirteen Gotei all gathered around Yamamoto. Their faces were pale, even Kenpatchi Zaraki.

They all looked at Yamamoto as he sighed, "The Princess of Saturn was killed by one of the Espada. Worst is that the Senshi won't let Captain Unohana look at the body. Even Pluto-I mean, Setsuna- won't even let us come near because we did not inform them about Aizen and the others."

Zaraki roared in frustration, "Let us just take the body then. We don't need their damn permission."

Soifon stepped up to Zaraki's arrogance, "You baka! Sailor Pluto controls space and time! If we tried to leave the Soul Society and she didn't want us to come she could send us to a whole new universe!"

Yamamoto nodded, "She would if we angered her enough."

"It still doesn't make sense though. The princess of Saturn has the power to destroy the world in one sentence. How could she have been killed?" Toshiro Hitsugaya spoke up. The boy genius couldn't make sense of anything around this subject.

The new captain of Squad three, Shusuke, spoke up, "Everyone has a weakness, but what could have brought her down?" An argument broke out in the room and more questions flooded into the room. Questions like, What Espada killed her? What reason would Aizen have for going after the Senshi? And why didn't they defend themselves better? Why didn't Aizen just kidnapped the princess? Why wouldn't the Senshi let them help?

"I don't know at the moment. I'm going to use the substitute Shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki to talk to Setsuna and the others." Everyone became silent after that statement.

Byakuya Kuchiki spoke in his usual calm, respectful voice. "Send Rukia Kuchiki and let me send my lieutenant, Renji Abarai. They are the only ones that can control Kurosaki when he loses his temper and I would not rather the Senshi start hating us and separating from us."

"I agree with Captain Kuchiki," Ukitake nodded in agreement with Shunsui.

Ukitake spoke up, "I'll let Rukia go."

"I agree, now go."

After the meeting all the Captains went to their respective squads. Captain Toshiro didn't. Instead he walked out to a garden that was behind his office. He needed a break to clear his mind. He knew he had to get back soon since he knew that Rangiku wouldn't do her work, but he had to get his mind focused.

Hotaru, Princess of Saturn, died last night. There was something bothering him about it. Why would Aizen want to kill her? It would make more sense that he kidnapped her. Maybe he was afraid that the Soul Society would try to get in contact with the Senshi of Silence to destroy him. Aizen wasn't dumb, he was very smart. He would have tried to figure out a way to use the Senshi of silence against them.

An image of a faceless woman with a glaive appeared in his mind. The glaive lightly touched the ground and with a few words the word the ground dissolved into darkness. This image even made Captain Histsugaya flinch. Aizen had every reason to fear her, but he wouldn't kill her. That didn't make any sense to Hitsugaya.

0000000

"A princess?" Ichigo lay down on the bed as he stared at the lavender eyed shinigami. She sat on the floor with her sketch book at hand. A black marker squeaked in the air. Renji sat down next to her looking over at the drawing and sweat dropping once in awhile.

A stuffed lion was walking in circles, "a princess, huh?" His eyes were glittering with a yellow background, but then a bird like plushie whacked him in the back of the head. "OWWWW!"

"How dare you think perverted thoughts of the princess of Saturn!" Ririn narrowed her stuffed animal eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widen, "Saturn? That's a planet it though." He sat back for a long moment, thinking about his little sister's obsession with these girls…urg, what were the names of those girls again? Then he remembered."The Senshi, right?"

"Wow, you actually figured it out," Renji said sarcastically. "Princess of Saturn is the senshi of Death, destruction, and rebirth." He explained, pointing a picture that Rukia drew. Said picture had a bunny in a dark crown on the planet of Saturn.

Ichigo raised an eye brow, "and what does this have to do with us?"

"She's the princess that connected to the Soul Society." Rukia explained, "she is the princess that represents us. The one who wields the power of death and rebirth." Renji blushed lightly.

"He thinks she's cute," Rukia grinned, lightly nudging her best friend on his shoulder.

"You actually met her?" Ichigo was now definitely confused. "She is a princess, and you're just…"

"SHUT UP!" Renji rammed his fist in Ichigo's face and the two soon started fighting. Then Kon started to get into the fight, but managed to be thrown out of the window.

The plushie bird looked at Rukia, "Rukia…I have a question."

The lavender eyed girl replied before sighing, "Yeah Ririn?"

"Why did the Soul Society trusted them to deal with the Senshi?"

"My Nii-sama didn't come up with the idea, obviously."

* * *

Sailor Ra: I'm so sad. George Carlin died! Hell, he gave me inspiration to write differently. I mean, like Hellish Angels and stuff. I loved the guy! I loved how blunt he was. A bit rude, but he had a good point. I loved how he pointed out that parents make kids do too much when their just itty bitty. I'm not a very religious person so I enjoyed his little pokes at religion. Oh and I love-

Noah: Okay, we get it. You're going to miss the guy.

Sailor Ra: I could name a hundred other celebrities I wouldn't give a crude about, but seriously, GEORGE CARLIN!

Cain: Ignore her, she's just being her crazy insane self. She doesn't own Bleach or Sailor Moon, and if she did…well, isn't that just a scary thought?

Sailor Ra: And I owe Saturn's Spawn big time. She took the time out of her day to edite this for me.


	3. Chapter two

"_Tell me your adventures in Dreamland when you wake up, okay Hotaru?" Someone whispered to her. The voice was so scary that she was sure that it would keep all of the monsters away, but who would protect her of the monster that was in front of her? _

* * *

Chapter Two: Dreamland

The moon, the big fat moon, was the first thing that Hotaru noticed when her heavy burning eyes opened. It was so big and it was the only light that spilled into the white boring room. It was also comforting, an image of the princess appearing in her mind for a drossy moment. It was like being a kid again, staring at the moon, reaching out to grab for it just because it felt so close to her. This was when she realized it was the only light in the sky, not stars.

_How sad…_ Those were the first words that came into her mind. She sat up painfully, her stomach throbbed in pain, "Damn it…" She clutched her head in pain. Did someone stab her in the stomach and then tried to crush her skull? She wasn't sure and a little part of her didn't really want to know what happened. In a starless night, only anger can rule.

She had seen such nights when only the moon glowed brightly. This brought memories of Mistress Nine, making her wince at the memories. She pushed them away and got up, clumsily and unsteady at first, but the world stopped spinning and her legs were able to walk in a straight line.

The room was small, cramped and white. She had nothing against the color, but so much white in one place made her feel like she might just fall through the floor. She looked up at the window and the beautiful fat moon. Her finger nails made crescents into her hands, memories crushing her angrily. Reminding her once again how weak she really was.

She couldn't even protect her friends or herself against the strange men that had taken her away. They were evil, that much was obvious and she wanted nothing more than to crush them like a child would an ant. The mere idea made Hotaru's lips turn into a cruel smirk.

_Yes, kill them all._

Hotaru jumped at the voice in her head. She must have been losing it. She could have already been so stressed that her mind was thinking such evil thoughts. _But I want to get them back._

Her mind pulled images of Haruka's, Michiru's, and Setsuna's crimpled bodies and she had to bite her lip so not to lose her temper.

"Hey girl."

She spun around, fear gripped her, but her face didn't reveal such emotions. The man was odd to say the least. Icy blue hair that was spiked up naturally (and defying gravity) and a insane, bloodthirsty smile, giving her chills that she had to suppress. His strong body could easily crush hers if she made a wrong move and by what she remembered, she couldn't outrun him either.

"What?" Her eyes cold, just like the planet Saturn.

He roared in laughter, "Foolish girl! Don't act like you can control me!" His eyes flashed an icy color and stepped up to her, grabbing her chin roughly, almost painfully. "Or I'll have to kill you for such ignorance."

_"Hotaru-chan!"_ The princess of Saturn relaxed a moment when she heard Chibi usa voice laughing in her head. These little memories would keep her alive. "Don't touch me." Hotaru grabbed his wrist. Her fingers barely able hold onto his wrist. She stepped back, wondering if she would have bruises on her chin. She watched the man flair with anger. His aura matching hers, threatening to crush her at any moment.

Then he suddenly calmed, "Aizen wants to see you."

Aizen? She mused. Why did that sound so familiar to her? She tried to think back, searching in her memories, but nothing came to her. Then the man grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her to him. Then he easily, as if she weighed nothing, threw her over his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her a little too tightly.

"Let me go!" She squeaked, but he ignored her. He jumped out of the window and onto big white curvy buildings that Hotaru had never seen in her life. Soon they all became blurry though as he picked up his speed. She cringed as the man squeezed her a little too tightly again. She tried to focus on something, but everything was too blurred and her head bobbing up and down was making her empty stomach gurgle uncomfortably. Before the acid could burn her throat, the strange man finally stopped and opened a door that led to a long white hallway.

_What is this place? An insane asylum?_ All the white reminded her of insane asylums in movies. She was reminded of the blue-haired man that was carrying her. _Maybe that's not a far off guess._ She concluded in her mind. Another door creaked open before she met with the marble floor.

"Ouch!" Hotaru rubbed her head carefully, feeling a small bump appearing. "Baka!" She wasn't sure where the sudden burst of confidence came from. She just could feel all the emotions from the other night and the moment when she woke up were boiling over. "You fool! If I were in my senshi form you would be so dead right now!"

"Oh really?" He smirked only adding fuel to the fire that was festering inside of Hotaru.

"You damn bas-"

"Now a princess shouldn't say such words." Hotaru spun around to see a table full of…err, she didn't want to say _people_ because they defiantly weren't people. Well, strange humanoid creatures in one table. The ones who looked most human was sitting at the front of the table with a calm, delighted expression on his face. "Why so sad?" Hotaru only blinked, but then he was in front of her with a firm grip on her chin. "A girl as pretty as you really should smile more."

_Great, my first compliment from a guy and it comes from a psychopath._ Hotaru thought bitterly as she tried to look away from him. She couldn't though, because she looked so familiar to her. She wasn't sure where she had seen him, but…damn.

He turned his ice blue eyes toward the other man who was standing behind her, "Grimmjow, I thought I told you to be careful with her. She's priceless." She tried to look serious, but she wasn't used to getting compliments, even if it was coming from a psycho path. "You must excuse him, princess. He's always been like that. Now come into my office and we'll have some tea."

_Bad guys have tea?_ Hotaru mused. He wasn't like other bad guys that she ever fought with. What was she going to do? She felt like she would be attacking a defenseless person if she attacked him. She felt his warm hand grab hers and was about to walk into another set of doors when a woman with blonde hair and sun browned skin got up from her seat. To be honest, the woman reminded Hotaru of an Egyptian warrior princess.

"Aizen-sama, what are we supposed to do?"

_This is Aizen?!_ Hotaru tried not to look as confused as she felt.

"You know that already, Halibel." His voice dropped dangerously low. "Now come on, princess. We have so much to catch up on."

When they entered into the smaller room she finally found her voice. "Have we met before?" He turned around before letting go of her hand. He smiled which scared her all the more.

He ran a hand through his brown hair, "I guess it has been awhile. You were only a child back then when we met." He walked behind the desk and sat down before pointing to the cup on the other side of his desk. "Have some tea and I'll explain everything. Its raspberry and honey, just how you like it, correct?"

She sat on the big comfy chair and took the cup. She examined the top to see if anything would float up to the top.

"If I wanted to kill you, Hotaru," she jumped at the sound of his voice, "then I would have done it a long time ago. Now drink." She did as she was told and was shock when she found that he had the perfect mixture of raspberry tea and honey.

"Now," Hotaru tried to sound as professional as he did, "tell me how you know me."

"Yes, we should get to the point." He rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "How about you first tell me about your adventures in Dreamland?"

"How do you know about that?" Hotaru hissed angrily. She was now getting really annoyed with this guy.

"Calm down princess." He whispered calmly. "I only know this because I knew you as a sweet little girl who would laugh constantly. The only way you could go to sleep was if someone promised to meet you in dreamland." In a flash he was next to her, playing with a strand of her black hair. "You have grown so much since that time. I've actually grown to miss you, little firefly."

She swatted his hand away, "Don't touch me!"

"Calm down," He grabbed her wrists. "Do you know why the Espada follow me?" She shook her head. "All of arrancar follow me because they see me as fearless and the only individual who can actually bring forth the new world…"

"A new world without Neo Queen Serenity?" Hotaru asked, her cold violet eyes burning into his blue ones. For a moment when he lifted his hand she thought that he was going to slap her across the face, but instead, he tenderly stroked her cheek like a father might do to a daughter.

"The new future where _you_, Hotaru can belong."

"I don't belong here with you. The only reason I'm doing this is to protect those I love," she argued. Hotaru tried not to vomit, but the bile was growing in the back of her throat.

"Yes, and they have tried to kill you."

"They had their reasons." She choked, trying to not think back that far.

He played with a strand of her hair again, "Yes, reasons. These reasons nearly led to your death and these 'reasons' will led you to your ultimate death. Either way you will die for a princess who won't even know your name."

Hotaru glared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Aizen chuckled darkly, "You can't honestly believe that they'll let little Chibiusa play with you Hotaru."

"I won't be a danger." She could suddenly feel the truth in those words. She would always be a danger to them all. To her friends and family and the senshi always knew that. Why hadn't she known that?

"You will always be a danger." He whispered in her ear darkly. "Without me," he went on in his speech, "that dream can't be fulfilled and without me the Gotei 13 will destroy you, Hotaru." He smiled again. "Do you see it now? From my point of view?"

* * *

Sailor Ra: Aizen is twisted dark and yet seductive. He's probably one of my favorite villains. I hate him and love him…and hate him…and love-

Cain & Noah: WE GET IT! Now go back to Hellish Angels!

Sailor Ra: I just finished part one, don't I get a break?

Cain: Of course not. Part two is when I finally get a real role in!

Sailor Ra: (rolls eyes) Well, I'm keeping my promise on updating since I'm taking a break for a week or so.

Noah: A WEEK?!

Sailor Ra: (sweat drop) Yeah, well I don't own Bleach or Sailor Moon. Just the plot.

Playlist

3 libras by A Perfect Circle

Breathe me by Sia

Build a Bridge by Limp Bizkit


End file.
